1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for splicing a roll of paperboard with another roll of paperboard. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for aligning the leading end edge of a roll of paperboard prior to the splicing of the two rolls. Specifically, the invention relates to the use of an image-display device which allows the operator of the machine to see an image of the leading edge and an alignment marker which may be formed by a laser or other form of light.
2. Background Information
Splicing machines or splicers are well known in the art for splicing the web from one roll of paperboard with the web of another roll of paperboard. Modern splicers allow the leading edge of the new roll to be spliced to the trailing edge of the old roll while the web from the old roll continues to move downstream within the splicer and to subsequent paperboard handling machines such as corrugators or the like. Before the new roll is spliced to the old roll, the operator will typically align the leading end edge of the new roll along the splice head of the machine so that the leading end edge is at the proper position relative to the splice head in order to properly splice the webs to one another. Due to the relatively large diameter of the paperboard rolls, the typical splicing machine is configured so that the splice head and associated components are spaced upwardly from the floor to which the machine is secured. As a result, the operator cannot see the alignment position at which the leading end edge of the new roll should be aligned prior to the splicing. Thus, the operator must perform the alignment process by feel, reaching upwardly and over a protective plate and splice roll in an attempt to properly align the paperboard web. Current machines typically have a pivotable arm which serves as an alignment marker which the operator can feel with his or her hands in order to align the paperboard web therewith by feel. Although the operator could stand on an elevated surface such as a stepstool or ladder in order to see the alignment position and leading edge of the new roll, the climbing involved would create an additional potential hazard. In addition, the use of stepstools, ladders or the like would create clutter around the splicing machine which would be a hindrance to movement of the operator or others around the machine and could also potentially be a tripping hazard. The present invention addresses these problems in the art.